


Best Man [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Codependency, F/M, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prohibition, Self Confidence Issues, Weddings, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: All in all, the whole fuss could have been outright amusing if it weren’t for the fact that this is supposed to be the wedding of his two best friends and he is supposed to play - no, be - their best man tomorrow.Podfic of the story by larissabernstein.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood, Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden, Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Best Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497628) by [larissabernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/best%20man.mp3)  
  
|  | 11:40  
  
| 6.42MB


End file.
